Love Changes Everthing
by Shinigami no Hoshigaki
Summary: A talk with Sonic that changes everthing. TailsXCream


Love Changes Everywhere

________________________________________________________________________

The sun was setting among the sea as our little fox friend was sitting on a rock, just gazing at the sun and astounding the view that he was looking at. Until someone happen to sneak up behind him and started to approach him. The person touched him in the back and Tails was surprised and fell down the rock he was sitting on and fell onto the bay.

"Can you stop doing that?" He turned and looked at the blue hedgehog behind him, just giving a smirk.

"Sorry little buddy… I guess this time, I got carried away." Sonic moved down to the water and offer Tails his hand. Sonic was smiling and Tails did the same thing as he accepted his hand. Tails got out of the water, but noticed that his fur was wet. He started to shake his body to get the water off him. Only to get his hair some static, that his fur became fuzzy. Sonic couldn't but help let out a laugh that he tried to hold, but was too strong to keep inside. Tails got his hands and pressed on his fur to straighten his fur.

"Sonic…" He calmed himself and looked at the sad fox as he looked down the floor.

"You alright, Tails?" He wouldn't let out anything else. He felt as if he wanted to let something out, but felt like he couldn't. "You know you can tell me anything, little buddy."

"Sonic… do you… know what it means to…" He wouldn't continue on, for his throat was starting to dry up. He felt as if he would go and drink all the water next to them and it still wouldn't be enough. Then Tails notice Sonic giving him something. He turned his head back up and saw that Sonic was offering him a containment of water.

"Here, maybe this will help." Tails didn't know what to say. He couldn't even say thanks, when his throat felt dried up. "Come on little bud, take it." Tails accepted the containment of water and started to drink it. To him, it felt refreshing as he drank it, but only to get down when it finished. "Wow, Tails… slow down, or you'll choke." He said that one second to late, as Tails was coughing as if it was to save his life.

"Um… thanks Sonic."

"Don't mention it. Now you were going to tell me something." Tails put his head down. He now thought that it was a mistake trying to ask him and now he has no choice, but to say it.

"Do you know what it means to… do you know what love is?"

"Love…" Sonic had his eyes wider as he felt partly clueless himself but he didn't felt like showing it to his little buddy. "Well…" Sonic started to scratch the back of his head. "Hm, not even I know that question." Tails sighed with the response of a depressed look. Sonic noticed it and started to shack his hands around. "But I am only one person… and it's hard to explain it in words."

"Can you try?" Sonic couldn't resist the cute adorable eyes that his little friend was giving him when he was asking him.

There are many kinds of love… Can you tell me why you want to know, so I may find out a better way to explain it to you?" The young fox thought for a second before he let out something.

"I hear how Amy always says that she loves you, but then…." That example made Sonic act a bit awkward.

"But, why do you need to know this?"

"Because… yesterday… Cream told me that she likes me… but I didn't know how to respond." Sonic took a bit to think of something to say, since the words might change things. "Tails… when she told you about this… how did you felt?"

"What do you mean?" Tails was confused by what Sonic said just now.

"Well it will depend on what you felt then, as well as how you felt before and how you feel now." Tails was thinking for what seem like an eternity to Sonic, but he decided to wait along with Tails. He couldn't felt like leaving him now.

"At that time I didn't know what to think… but now I'm starting to feel the same way."

"If you feel the same way then maybe you should tell her."

"But how am I going to know if I feel the same way if I don't even know how she feels." Sonic went up to him and put his hand on Tails's shoulder.

"Trust me, you'll know."

"You're right." Tails felt happy and relieve to get all of that out of his chest. Then Sonic raised his hand and started to play around with Tails's hair and Tails put his hands out to stop him, but at the same time he was laughing. "Come on, stop it." Then Sonic stopped and started to walk away.

"Sorry buddy, but I have to do something right now. See ya." Tails nod in understanding what he meant, and then Sonic sprinted off somewhere important. As he left, Tails decided to take up on the advice that Sonic gave him and tell Cream how he truly felt about her. As he was walking, he started to feel a bit nervous at what will happen if he responds to her, especially these long ago. Then he was surprised as Cream came up from behind her and scared him. Tails fell down on the ground and on his face. Cream started to help Tails up.

"I'm sorry Tails; I didn't mean to do that to you."

"It's alright; I know that you didn't mean to get me hurt."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Tails got up a bit and sat down at the closes tree next to them. Cream decided to join him by sitting next to him. "Cream… I wanted to talk to you about something." She felt partly eager and confused at the same time. "Remember yesterday, when you told me that you like me." When she heard that, she knew what the next words out of his mouth would be. She turned to his side and look at him.

"Yeah, what about it?" She tries to act innocent to make him not notice what she was really thinking.

"Well… I…" No other word would come out of his mouth. He tried to let out something, but he couldn't, no matter how much he tried.

"What's wrong?" She was puzzle at why he won't finish his sentence.

"I…like…"

"Yeah…"

"I…like…you too." He closed his eyes as he was trying to get away. In his mind, he was starting to feel embarrassed about saying it, but it all faded away as he felt something touch his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw her lips, kissing him. To him, it felt weird at first, but turned to a wonderful moment. He couldn't but help himself from blushing. She departed the kiss and it came to a surprise when Tails grabbed her and put his lips among hers. They both felt a passionate and romantic feeling as their tongues move around the other. After a while they removed their lips from the other. Both of them turned to the side, with their face all red. "So this means that we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah, so what should we do first?"

"I have no idea either." They were both thinking of what they should do for their first official day as a couple.

"Well, I'm going to go to Amy to tell her the big news."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea that everyone should know?"

"I'm just going to tell her."

"Yeah, but then you tell her and she tells one person and that person will tell another person-…" He look at her as she was giving an angry expression. He quickly closed his mouth.

"Yeah, let's go and tell her." They went to Amy's house and once they got there, Amy was already happy from something that happened earlier. They also notice that Sonic was there as well.

"Amy, I have great news."

"Me too."

"Tails and I are a couple."

"Sonic and I are also couples. In fact, Sonic ask me to go out with him right now."

"Can we join too?"

"Sure, it can be a double date." Tails turned to Sonic.

"What?"

"And I thought you were never going to be with Amy."

"Well, that talk didn't just help you." Tails started to laugh a bit and as well as Sonic.


End file.
